Nosebleed
Once in a while, I get nosebleeds. I’ve had this problem since a very early age, so I just got use to it after a while. We’ve all experienced it, either due to high stress, injury or simply a nasty habit of nose picking. I attributed it to having weak blood vessels and never brought up the issue to a doctor. After all, nosebleeds aren’t fatal and shouldn’t be the cause of concern, right? In normal circumstances I would never question that statement, if it weren’t for what happened last night. At first it started like a normal nosebleed, as a stream of red liquid ran down my left nostril. I sighed and lay down on the sofa, waiting for it to stop so I could resume cooking. However, twenty minutes had passed and it didn’t appear as if it had any intention of stopping. I stared at the ceiling calmly, knowing from experience that it would eventually halt. I stopped being so sure when it continued for another ten minutes and, also, was accompanied by a sharp pain in my temple region. I felt dizzy. My head was pounding, as if my heart was extracted from my chest and placed in my skull. I got up, bumping into furniture in my dazed state. The goal was the bathroom. I remembered that my wife stored all sorts of pills in there, hoping that one of them could ease the immense headache. Needless to say, blood was still dripping from my nose and left crimson spots on the bright carpet. The pain was escalating to the point that it was hardly bearable. Imagine something scraping against the insides of your skull, that’s the only way I could describe it. I finally reached the bathroom door and clung to its frame, feeling like I was going to pass out. My main objective should’ve been seeking medical attention, but I desperately wanted the pain to stop. On top of all, my nose began to feel as if it was clogging up from all the blood, even breathing correctly started to become a problem. Triggered by basic instincts, I blew my nose as hard as I could. Red colored mucus sprayed over the tiles and I felt the blockage being forced down my nasal cavity. Miraculously, my headache was gone. Other then a slight numbness, the suffering was no more. Grateful, I sighed in relief. Either way, I decided to pay a visit to my doctor and explain the whole ordeal. I grabbed a box if tissues and went over to the mirror to clean myself, but immediately froze in place. There was a twitching black tendril dangling off my left nostril! I stood there, bolted to the floor and starring at the mirror with a combination of disgust and horror. Whatever was in there slowly started crawling upwards once more, retreating to the back of my nose from where it presumably came. I wasn’t about to let it, though. Without a second thought, I grabbed the squirming limb of it and pulled, hopping it wouldn’t just tear off. The creature clung to the inside of my nostril, trying to pull itself back in. Thankfully, it didn’t consider the leg I was tugging on as an expendable part. My eyes rolled back and my teeth clenched. I ignored it tearing through the sensitive tissue of my inner cavity, as it clung for dear life. Eventually, with one final pull, I managed to fish it out, throwing it in the sink. I wiped my blurry eyes and tried to get a better look at the damn thing. As I expected, it was utterly revolting. It was divided into two parts; around ten long black tendrils and a tiny round body from which they originated out off. The creature squirmed and switched, obviously not adapted to living in the outside world. Moments later, it stopped moving permanently. Oddly enough, when I called an ambulance and explained what I went through and saw, I got a visit from a group of men in hazmat suits instead. They quickly took a sample of my blood and disposed of the strange creature. After that, I was interrogated by a woman in black clothing and had to swear an oath of silence. That’s the prime reason why I would prefer for my identity to remain a secret. I can’t exactly sit back and forget about any of the horrifing bullshit that happened that evening, so I decided to share my encounter with the internet. Please, if any of you have experienced such an issue before, seek medical attention and demand a thorough examination. I don’t want to think about the damage that little disturbing thing might’ve done while residing in my head. Category:Monsters Category:Reality